Ezekiel Askari
Introduction Letter to the Academy: (When the Dean receives the letter it is wrinkled to near illegibility and drenched as if carried within the rain) Academy, My name is Ezekiel Askari and yes I am a child of rather paranormal abilities. I have come from afar and have been running towards your direction for a year now. Do not be alarmed however, for I am not simply using your school as a hideout. I purely wish to learn what I have become, and what I am becoming. Maybe I can even make (scrippled words,tarnished to unrecognition)-a gift and when I finally understand my powers just maybe I can return to my city and liberate it from the injustice that so very haunts it. I can only pray you get this and I can only pray you’ll take me under your wing. With Hope,Ezekiel Askari Background Ezekiel Asakri and his childhood began in “The City of the Angels”, Los Angeles where he grew amongst murder, theft, extortion,greed,disease,poverty, and other misfortunes. Soon after the New Ages (The infamous city expansions) were originally built, the towns were instantaneously flooded with crime that began to take control of the towns entirely. The crime however was not crime at all, for the crime itself out ruled justice with fortune, thus creating The White Crime. The White Crime was an organized crime legion that was headed by the most diabolical of crime lords. They, because of pure wealth, were able to pay the city into chaos. With such power as to control the entire city itself, The White Crime was unstoppable and inevitably became a way of life. People were to be abducted regularly for C/C (community contribution), which included slave/women trafficking, and mass scientific experimentation. Collections from businesses would be made weekly, along with any other violence that enforcers wished to execute. Murder by that of the enforces was anything but a tragedy, along with any other calamities that reigned. It became quite simple overtime. Fear was order, and it was fear that Ezekiel discarded. *** First hand Ezekiel experienced every fragment of humanities corruption in one essence. Such exposure drove him to despise the forces of calamity he could not match. Day after day Ezekiel played as either witness or victim to the merciless brutalities of reality. Sundown of another cruel day, Ezekiel was walking down his usual path home when he was confronted by a mob of enforcers, and like the rest they were ordered to “collect” a required amount of money from citizens. Approaching Ezekiel with aragont grins, they demanded that Ezekiel halt while they would search him for valuables. Showing resilient behavior, they interrogated him with the threatening of his life, but Ezekiel simply replied with, “Try me”. Instantaneously, his face was thrown to the grown, clashing into the fierce concrete and stinging sewage water. Slurs were thrown, Ezekiel slouched unaffected by word nor blow, within himself he had died long before he had stood his grown today. He had altered his mind, body, and soul into an unconquerable essence. “Got anything else to say, f^&*wit?” Ezekiel spat a vile mixture of blood and sewage. “Yeah, I have a question actually” Ezekiel stopped to clear his throat “Do you always fight like a panzy or is this something new the White Crime’s pulling?” A bat immediately made fierce contact with Ezekiel’s back. Then he was still. One of the enforcers shouted, “Yeah that’s it! Knock his worthless @$& out!” Ezekiel pushed from the ground wearily, got a knee up, then he stood only to stoop in complete agony, only to act without fear. Slowly his head rose, “Was that a pat on the back or a massage?” Head suddenly swung forward, brick within skull. The knee that collided with his head was the last blow he'd feel that evening. Everything was black now. *** He woke to piercing bright light that drove itself into his raging brain, causing complete suffering. He looked around him, realizing that he was not being blinded by what he thought was a light but by the room itself. The entire room was of pure white, with no design,shape, or edges to define it. After sitting in mere oblivion for hours, fatage laid its nest within him. Then a door emerged from nothingness, and twelve men stepped from the walls, into the room. - - -. Trying to not make his exhaustion known Ezekiel attempts to speak with clarity and projection, only to sound weaker than he already is, “Who …are you” . Laughter broke the silence each figure rithering up in down in chuckles. . Then, reality struck him. He was speaking to the authority he so dearly hated, The White Crime. “So its you”- “Why don’t you just kill me already, or send me off to your little workshop?” All once more laughed with golly nature. . They were absolutely correct, they knew that Ezekiel was trying to find something, some morsel of proof of their injustices once he was captive, they truly were…diabolical. A chuckle, punctured the eerie silence Despite his anguish he still sharpened his responses, “Whats the problem, I didn’t kiss your ass enough in my plan?” Instantly a door opened to an observatory station, there they were witness to the very labor and experimentation, that haunted the city. “These are lies-- “I'm not swallowing your foolish-- They walked passed the suffering casually, simultaneously wiping away what Ezekiel thought was reality. --Truth shattered, and Ezekiel was left with nothing but confusion and dismay. They began to walk towards a stairwell, but Ezekiel himself could no longer move, nor take in any more information that was taking a catastrophic toll on what he believed in. As if under a trance he moved with them and within a few moments they reached the roof of the Center Eye, the cities central tower in which they had been in. There they gazed upon all of the city, watching as the clouds made their daily crawl upon it. - The member paused and whipped his crisp white vest. Ezekiel was traumatized, not only was his mind stunned from the truth that had so bluntly unraveled itself, but now of all things they wanted him to join him. Despite being lost to the vastness of reality,Ezekiel pulled together his last bit of sanity and simply said, “No”, Another spoke, . With that one of the twelve took advantage of Ezekiel, holding him from any form of escape. Another began to lift his legs, simultaneously swaying towards the towering roof’s edge. Ezekiel withered and thrashed, but it was nothing to the hulking figures of both lords. Suddenly a sharp pain made its presence within Ezekiel, a pulsating state of rejuvenation fluctuated throughout his body, his hands began to emminate an uncanny glow of gold, a sharp object arose from both, and in the struggle they seared the condemned hands of both men. The other 10 members in shock they stared blankly and astonished at what so swiftly happened. Ezekiel’s miracle, however was already overdue. As Ezekiel lost his ground, he began his plunge into the cloudy abyss of the city. Descending at unmanly speed, Ezekiel could do nothing to end his fate, today he would die. Ever foot down seemed like a millennium, every whisk of wind seemed so small yet fierce and uncontrollable mad. The street was visible now and Ezekiel couldn’t think of a thing but escaping from the reched place he called his life. Skin broke, bones cracked, blood splattered, but Ezekiel didn’t hit the ground, infact he was doing anything but falling….he was flying. He looks up in astonishment to see an angels wings carrying him, but in fact their his own. -------------------------------------------------------------------- A year passes since Ezekiel flew from the clutches of The White Crime. While on his lone journey, he becomes more related to his new found flight and generation of en-blades. He even takes on the likes of other villainous activities and becomes honed in the ways of espionage. On his nomadic travel he gets word of a academy for superpowred youth. Wanting to find answers about what he has become,he sets flight in the academy's direction. Surprisingly, Ezekiel makes his path of vigilant acts, sprouting news of an angelic being across the country side. Through this, he gains a tenacious sense of good and evil, ultimately become a young but wise souled person, seeming more ethically-sound then the average adolescent. It has been a year since his escape, and it is a year later he ends up at the footsteps of The Academy for Superpowered Youths. Personality and Appearance Ezekiel Askari seems to portray quite a mysterious and ominous personality, and when it is shared with others it can be found as both confident yet seditious. Often mind full of whom he befriends, Ezekiel can be seen as a antisocial figure.He is however, very cautious around new people and prefers to trust others through action and example rather than words.Despite this he does trust and befriend specific persons, and is found only expressing his more fun-loving character in the heat of battle.Those he does view as friends,family,or individuals he feels trustful of,and always attempts to protect them passionatly.His outward interactions with people can be found grim,pessimistic,and even subversive. Being pessimistic he is rarely seen conversing jokefull commentary and is practically never seen smiling or expressing any other form of delight, other than times he is interacting with the few friends he has,enjoying his favorite novels (Orwellian of course) or ,like stated, in battle.Due to the background in which Ezekiel came from, Ezekiel has gained a distrustful view towards authority and their acts towards the people in which they attempt to rule. Along with such a mindset Ezekiel has gained Afrocentric ideology and cynical thought against many forms of politics,religion,media,businesses,and corporations. Although it is not clear which political or social ideology he supports it can be found to be related to Anarcho-Sydicalism and Black Nationalism and has always seemed to stand up for justice and truth. Powers and Abilities Known Abilities: Celestial Blade: Ezekiel has the power to manifest blades of unknown energies that can sear and cut through any object. The blade beams of energy form around Ezekiel’s hands in sword-like entities that are either projected from the hand or consume the arms entirely. Martial Arts-Bushido: Bushido or “The Way of the Warrior” is the art of the warrior, a technique developed by the ancient Japanese kingdoms. Samurai military nobles practiced the sacred art in order to achieve Loyalty, Honor, Honesty, Respect, Benevolence, Courage, and Rectitude. Do to Ezekiel’s Celestial Blade, he decided to study and practice the Bushido style at the Academy. Flight: Along with his other abilities, Ezekiel has ominously grown wings, and with them he has the ability to fly. Recently they have been found to be retractable; however Ezekiel is unable to fully control this aspect, thus making them ir-retractable. The speed in which he can travel with the wings is unknown however speeds of up to 100mph have been approximated. Espionage/Strategist Intellect: After the events that happened at his home city, Ezekiel has gained great experience in the art of espionage. Able to uncover large amounts of information at a time, Ezekiel is an excellent emissary. Along with such a talent for espionage, Ezekiel seems to have an uncanny ability to solve, understand, disassemble, and decipher the most bewildering of dilemmas. His and decisive nature enable him to make the best of decisions when in the heat of combat or under the influence of an unexpected event. Potentially: Angelous Enhancements: Although not yet explained, Ezekiel has gained metahuman aspects pertaining to all of his former human attributes. Heightened,reflexes,agility,dexterity,senses,agility,stamina, and mental strength are all honed to great extents. Being in an immature state however, the full capacity of this power is prevented, along with other abilities. When or how this maturity or complete power is obtained is unknown.Unknown to Ezekiel, the Angelous Enhancements are a direct reaction to his bodies need to endour highspeed flights. His reflexes, amplifies itself do to the need bend through/around wave currents causing his body to fluctuate in more stable movements and manners. His agility,then occurs do to the fact that his body most be able to keep up with/stabilize his more rapid reflexive times and executions,thus making his higher agility potent.This also leads to low body destiney (explained more later).His senses (mainly his sight),instinctively cause his eyesite to move at a more excessive pace,smell/taste/hearing however are not amplifiied.His dexterity, (in order to allow high speed flights) is also greatened as his bodies must endour high flight speeds that would otherwise cut and wound his skin.This causes him to not only have a strong outer tissue,body mass, but a dense one aswell (low density needed for flight).His lungs can extract oxygen form the air at high velocities or altitudes,alowing him to cope with reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Artic.WIth his respiration highly improved,this enables Ezekiel with heightened endurance in general.His mental strength derives from his cerebelum's need to operate and balance the complex motor functions that allow him to fligh (i.e. fligh manouvours).Ultimately this allows Ezekiel to commit acts of flight without blacking-out or systematically shooting down motor activity. Such high mental strength can also carry on to psychi restistant to mental control. Supernatural Discharge: Able to emit an unknown amount of energy from his body. Because Ezekiel does have full understanding of the force of this power or how to control it, he can be quit lethal to anyone around him. Despite this, it is possible for him to channel such destructive energies through his arms and hands, however because Zeke does not have control over his powers completely he is unable to do so. Although an energy output, the form of energy is not like that of a concussive one. The energy simply strikes the opposing object with such force that it disintegrates, combusted, explodes, or is simply damaged to some extent. Often this projection has such force that it does in fact, strike the foe or object in such a way that it is moved.The source of this energy is the same of that of his Celestial Blades,causing him to use such energy witfully. If he were to use Supernatural Discharge in high energy blasts,Celestial Blade,may become dull (unable to cut through many objects) or simply unusable. Righteous Manifestation: ((PENDING POWER))Ezekiel is able to enhance the physical attribute of an object, giving it enhanced sharpness, and kinetic force. For example a simple blunt such as a bat can be altered to be 1000 times stronger in kinetic force. Cutlass, or other blades and spears can be “manifested” as well causing them to be sharper as well as stronger in kinetic force. Oddly this power only works for certain weapons and/or objects and do to Ezekiel’s ability to already make energy blades this power seems yet to be explored and experienced.((PENDING POWER)) Godspeed/Wind Cutter: With the growth of four extra wings (now giving him six), Ezekiel is able to travel at speeds of 600mph, allowing him to theoretically break the sound barrier. With such an amount of power able to be conducted, he is able to “project” or “concentrate” airflow in a forward swipe of the wing, creating winds of immense speed. With such accelerated wind, Ezekiel is able to cut through obstacles and impair or even wound foe. With his newfound flight his body has also gained other adaptations to such flight. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. His lungs can extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. His skin is resistant to winds of fatal speed. Such adaptations are useful to other bodily aspects. For example now his body would naturally be more resistant, and with his respiration improved, he would have a heightened endurance. Weaknesses *Despite having powers like that of a demi-god, Ezekiel can be killed and is still of mortal presence. *His wings can be impaired,wounded, and even cut. * Well concentrated blows can be fatal *Unable to use Righteous Manifestation on every weapon. Can only be used on specific weapons. *Despite the large amount of effectiveness of using''' ''Supernatural Discharge '''to its full capacity, Ezekiel becomes almost completely drained of energy and is unable to use any other energy driven ability for an amount of time. *No actual defensive power Character Stats Player: Val Char Cost 15 STR 5 15 DEX 15 20 CON 20 20 BODY 20 20 INT 10 20 EGO 20 20 PRE 10 14 COM 2 3/8 PD 0 4/9 ED 0 2 SPD 0 7 REC 0 40 END 0 38 STUN 0 6" RUN 0 2" SWIM 0 3" LEAP 0 Characteristics Cost: 102 Cost Power END 18 Wings: Flight 9", x4 Noncombat (23 Active Points); Physical Manifestation (Wings; -1/4) 2 20 Celestial Blades: Hand-To-Hand Attack +6d6 (30 Active Points); Hand-To-Hand Attack (-1/2) 3 7 Extra Perceptive: Detect A Class Of Things 15- (Unusual Group) 0 25 Supernatural Discharge:: Energy Blast 10d6 (50 Active Points); Only When Serving The God's Purposes (-1/2), Increased Endurance Cost (x2 END; -1/2) 10 20 Radiance: Ego Attack 3d6 (30 Active Points); Visible (-1/4), Extra Time (Delayed Phase, Only to Activate, Must take the time to appear grandur; -1/4) 3 15 Blessed by God: Armor (5 PD/5 ED) 0 Powers Cost: 105 Cost Skill 3 Deduction 3 Criminology 13- 3 Cryptography 13- 3 Conversation 13- 3 Analyze: Style 13- 4 Computer Programming (Hacking and Computer Security, Personal Computers) 13- 3 Lockpicking 12- 3 Shadowing 13- 3 Stealth 12- 3 Security Systems 13- 3 Streetwise 13- 1 WF: Blades Skills Cost: 32 Cost Perk 3 Reputation (A large group) 14-, +1/+1d6 Perks Cost: 3 Total Character Cost: 245 Val Disadvantages 20 Distinctive Features: Has wings (Not Concealable; Always Noticed and Causes Major Reaction; Detectable By Commonly-Used Senses) 25 Psychological Limitation:Follows the Bushido Code: (Very Common, Total) 20 Psychological Limitation:Doesn't trust 'The Man': (Very Common, Strong) 20 Social Limitation : People treat him like an Angel: (Very Frequently, Major) 10 Susceptibility to unholy damage: 2d6 damage Instant (Uncommon) Disadvantage Points: 95 Base Points: 150 Experience Required: 0 Total Experience Available: 0Experience Unspent: 0 Adventures Although not yet recorded, Ezekiel spent a year in search of a place where he could peacefully learn about what he has become and how he can master the talents that he has obtained. Within this year however, Ezekiel's fate led him through various tasks in which he learned pieces of information about what he is and why he has become so. Alternate Universes ''Broken Universe '' Trivia *Ezekiel is a natural speaker and poet and is known to right overwhelming works of literature. *He is also fond of film and the cinematic arts. *Owner of a Boombox that has been customized into great efficincy. Although they have no apparent relation to his powers, he carries it often and plays music it with it just as much. *Oddly he likes to call his Boombox "Veritas", which in actuality is the name of the Greek godess for "truth" *Ezekiel is an excellent swimmer,however his recent wing adaptation has left his swimming skills impaired *Ezekiel Askari,translated means 'Almighty Soldier' Notes Quotes "Why the wicked stand confounded....call me, with thy saints surrounded" "Ive escaped from an overwhelming powerful government,understood the meaning of life, and mastered the art of espionage,but I cant understand girls?" "Superman?...your asking me about Suuperman?You want to know what the man of steel really is? A false hope feuled by the even falser reality of a prevailing good against evil,this subliminal perspective that the common persons have consumed over the years has led to the destruction of the very system they try to praise,morality.Good does not triumph over evil. If anything Superman would truly be a selfish and deprived fool, who attempts to save the world only to fail at the hands of evil.Good in reality is as prominant as evil, but how one uses these forces to reign over the other is what defines them and the rest of society....now...........are you gunna eat your Friday Soup Surprise or can someone eat it who wants it...."